A multi-lumen non-tracheal ventilation tube having two inflatable cuffs and an application opening disposed between the cuffs has become well known in the art. These devices are used in emergency resuscitations, application of anesthesia in operating theaters, and other situations requiring artificial respiration of a patient, or controlled access to the trachea and/or esophagus.
The cuffs are inflated to provide a gas and liquid-tight sealing of the entrance to the trachea from the pharynx and the esophagus. One lumen of the tube forms an ventilation channel providing access to the entrance of the trachea. This ventilation channel facilitates artificial respiration of the patient, and can be used to introduce respiratory anesthetics to the patient with the inflated cuffs blocking the anesthetics from escaping into the surrounding environment through the pharynx or into the stomach through the esophagus. Another lumen of the tube forms a suction channel providing access to the entrance of the esophagus. The separate channels and the inflated distal cuff prevent the escape of stomach contents into the trachea.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,733 discloses a single lumen transpharyngeal tube for introducing substances into the trachea of the patient while blocking the pharynx and the esophagus of the patient. The transpharyngeal tube includes a tube shaft, and an inflatable primary cuff for blocking the pharynx and an inflatable secondary cuff for blocking the esophagus both disposed on the tube shaft. The tube shaft has an S-shaped longitudinal profile and an application opening located between the two cuffs. The inflatable secondary cuff completely surrounds the tube tip. When the transpharyngeal tube is properly introduced into the patient the inflated secondary cuff blocks the esophagus and the inflated primary cuff blocks the pharynx, and access to the trachea is provided through the application opening of the tube shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,625 discloses a dual lumen airway having an inflatable distal cuff and an inflatable pharyngeal cuff for providing access to the entrance of both the trachea and the esophagus. The distal end of the dual lumen airway can be inserted into either the trachea or the esophagus. The proximal ends of each lumen are separate and provide independent access to each lumen. The dual lumens run parallel along the length of the airway. One lumen is open at the distal end, while the other lumen is closed at the distal end but has an air outlet which, when the airway is properly inserted, is located in a patient's pharyngeal area. The inflatable distal cuff is located adjacent the distal end of the tube, and the inflatable pharyngeal cuff is located between the air outlet of the closed tube and the proximal end of the airway. When the airway is properly introduced into a patient with the distal end of the airway extending into the entrance of the esophagus, the inflated pharyngeal cuff blocks the pharynx from the trachea, the inflated distal cuff blocks the esophagus from the trachea, and the lumen with the open end provides access to the esophagus, the lumen with the closed end provides access to the trachea through the air outlet.
U.S. Pub. No. 2001/0054425 discloses a hyperpharyngeal tube for intubation anesthesia including two inflatable cuffs, and a tube shaft that is divided into a suction channel and a respiratory channel. The first cuff is inflated to seal the naso- and oro-pharynx and to fix the hyperpharyngeal tube in the pharynx; and the second cuff is inflated to seal the esophagus. The suction channel provides access to the esophagus for removing secretions or foreign bodies from the esophagus, and the respiratory channel provides access to the trachea for guiding respiratory air into the trachea.
These aforementioned devices provide controlled access to the trachea, and in some cases to the esophagus. However, the extent and circumference of the aforementioned tubes can cause irritation to the patient, especially at the entrance of the esophagus. The lumens of the tubes are not sized and shaped for maximizing utility of the inside diameter of the ventilation and suction channels. The patient's epiglottis or other laryngeal tissue can cause blockage of the ventilation or respiratory channel opening to the trachea causing insufficient respiratory gases to reach the patient. Airway patency can be especially challenging for a patient breathing spontaneously.
To overcome these and other issues with the current state of non-tracheal ventilation tubes, the Applicants sought to provide an improved non-tracheal ventilation tube which is described in the present application.